Fate Heroes
by extra97
Summary: Hakuno Kishinami has finally won the Holy Grail War and made her wish, and now she's being torn apart by the Moon Cell Core. Meanwhile in another universe two sisters have to deal with the fact that they're Mutants.
1. Prologue: Secret Origin

**Welcome to my new story Fate/Heroes. So, yeeeeaah… I probably should focus on my other stories instead of starting a new story that I will probably take a year to update, but I just couldn't help but write it. I will try to update this and The NPC Huntress frequently but don't hold me on that one.**

 **Note: This take place in the main Marvel comics universe.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything outside of my OCs.**

''English''  
'' _Japanese''_ **  
**'' **Attack** ''

* * *

 **Prologue: Secret Origin**

* * *

 **The Moon Cell Core  
Hakuno P.O.V**

Darkness, that's all what I can see as my sight faded and I descent deeper in the water. Long time has passed since I entered the Moon Cell core and made my wish, I will probably be erased sooner or later. Although I would rather its be sooner than later, waiting here knowing that I'm going to die and not being able to do anything about it is just the worst.

I'm not even sure if !%& is still by my side or if %#$ has been erased. !%&, %#$ real name is !$% and %#$ is the servant who was by my side since the very beginning and the one I fell in love with… Sigh… who am I even talking to? I am alone now, no one here to save me, save me like always. I really wish I could have seen the outside world even if it was just for a moment… but I guess my luck has already ran out.

All of sudden I felt like my body being torn apart and my entire body gone numb… I guess this is the end. I wonder if there is an afterlife for an NPC like me or if I would just be erased from existence. Well, at very least even if I disappeared there is someone alive who will remember me…

…

* * *

 **Homurahara Elementary  
1** **st** **P.O.V**

"Ha…wa…p!" All of sudden I heard a very loud voice waking me up from my dream.

"Five more minutes…" I mumbled and tried to go back to sleep. Instantly I started hearing someone stomping towards me.

"I said, wake up!" I heard the voice again but this time it was much closer and louder, I immediately jumped up in surprise. I looked up from my desk to see a woman wearing a green dress with a yellow and black stripe shirt. It's Ms. Taiga… and she seemed pretty angry. Oh great now I'm in trouble.

"Pfft…" I heard some of the students stifle a laugh and I turned toward them with a glare, then I turned towards Ms. Taiga to see her still angry. Please something save me.

"Seriously, this is the third time this week. Ha-"

 ***Ringgggg!***

"That's will do!" I exclaimed as I heard the bell ringing. I took hold of my backpack and jumped to my feet and started to run out of the classroom.

"Hey, wait!" Ms. Taiga yelled but I ignored her and continued running. While running I spot a girl with brown hair in a twintails and have brown eye and she's wearing the Homurahara Elementary school uniform, overall she looks like me just with her hair in a twintails. She's my twin sister Haruka Kishinami.

"Haruka, let's go!'' I said as I grabbed her hand and continued running.

"Wait, Sis! Why are we running?" She asked while I dragged her of out the school, and then I slow down and let go of her hand once we were far enough from the school. "Seriously, what did you do this time?" She asked again in a tired tone.

"I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed and she raise an eyebrow at me. "Okay, maaaaybe I slept for few minutes, but that's because of the you-know-what." I said while looking around to make sure no one around us to hear.

"I told you staying late and experimenting with your you-know-what was a dumb idea. Also, mom already told us not talk about _THAT_!" Haruka said with a concerned look on her face.

"Come on, you and Mom worries too much. Nobody will hear us if talked quietly, and even if they did what are they gonna do? We are mu-" Before I even finish my sentence she covered my mouth, and then she gave me a serious look.

"Sis! Don't even joke about this!" She said and then removed her hand from my mouth. I still don't get why we are not supposed to talk about us being Mutants, but it doesn't matter. Soon enough we won't have to hide it anymore, or at the very least that's what mom says.

"Ugh, Fine… you're really no fun sometime." I said and continued our way home. Sigh… Seriously, just when I got superpowers, everyone suddenly started telling me to never use them. I mean, I know a lot of people hate Mutants, but I'm pretty sure if I became a popular superhero they will start to like me.

…

* * *

 **Kishinami Household  
1** **st** **P.O.V**

"Mom! We're back!" I yelled as I burst through the door. I looked around to see a woman with a brown eyes and brown hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a purple skirt and a sleeveless white blouse. She's my Mom; she's sitting on the couch with a worried look on her face.

"How many times have I told to not burst through the door like that? Seriously, you are gonna break the door at this rate." Mom said as she turned toward us, she looked like she's tired. She has been like this ever since our power manifested.

"Well if I broke it you could always fix it.'' I said with a smile and walked toward the couch ad jumped on it.

"Sigh… We're not made of money, you know? Seriously, one day you'll be the death of me…'' She said as she put her hand on the back of her head. "Also, go change your clothes."

"Fine, mo-'' Before I finished my sentence I was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

"I will get it!" Haruka exclaimed as she walked toward the phone and picked it up and after a few second she turned toward Mom with a confused look on her face.

"Mom, there's a foreigner guy on the phone talking in English." She said to Mom. Mom eyes immediately widened and she rushed to Haruka and took the phone from hand, and before she replied she looked at us.

"Umm… Haruka, take your sister upstairs and change your clothes." She said and Haruka walked towards me and took my hand and proceed to drag me upstairs.

"Wait!" I yelled but she ignored me and continued taking me upstairs.

…

"Seriously, you didn't have to pull me by the arm." I said while going downstairs after we changed our clothes.

"I already told you, Mom probably wanted to take that call in privacy." Haruka whispered.

"Well, you should have said that from the beginning." I said with a pout and she sighed to herself. When we reached down I saw Mom closing the phone with a smile on her face. "Sooo, who was that on the phone?" I asked her and Haruka immediately nudged me on my arm.

"That was the Xavier Institute. They were calling to discuss your enrollment." She said while still smiling.

"Xavier Institute?" I asked in confusion. I feel like I heard that name before.

"Oh, the Xavier Institute is a school for Mutants; they will help learn how to control your power and other stuff like that." She said and I immediately remembered where I heard that name before, it's the place where the X-Men work. Wait…

"Wait, isn't that America or something?" Haruka questioned before I could ask the same thing.

"Well, yeah…" Mom replied as her smile faded.

"Ehhh! But I don't want to go there! You didn't even tell us beforehand!" Haruka complained and Mom sighed at her, and then crouched and put her hand on our heads.

"Listen you two, I know this is hard for you, having to leave home and go to foreign country, and having to leave your friends behind. It's tough I get it, but this is for your own good." She trailed off while looking at both of us with a soft smile. "And it's not like you're going there alone, I will be there with you." She said as she ruffled our hairs and then stood up.

"Sigh… Fine…" The fifth grader said with a defeated look on her face. "So, when are we leaving?" she asked her with a sad tone, and Mom suddenly looked nervous.

"Tomorrow, seven in the morning…" She said with a nervous smile, and Haruka immediately pouted angrily and stormed upstairs to our room.

"Sigh… Could you please go and talk to your sister?" Mom said while burying her face in her hand and groaned.

"Yes, sir!" I said while smiling excitedly and started to walk upstairs but I stopped and turned around once I heared Mom talking.

"Okay, you're alarmingly happy for what's going on right now..." She said in exhaustion.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about! Anyway, I'm going to talk Haruka, bye!" I said and rushed toward our room.

…

"Hey… Haruka? Are you okay?" I said as I walked inside our room and saw Haruka in her bed covering herself with a blanket. I walked towards her and sat at the edge of the bed. "Come on, it's not THAT bad! I mean it's not like we're gonna stay there forever!" I said while looking at her.

"How do you know that?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"Well, Mom said we'll be there until we learn how to fully control our power." I said with an awkward smile and she removed the blanket from her face.

"And how long is that gonna take? It will probably take us years! I mean it's so sudden, Mom didn't even give me a time to prepare and say goodbye to my friends." She said while pouting.

"Haruka… You know that you can use the phone to call them, right? Also, you literally have only two friends and I'm one of those two." I said while looking at her with a blank look on my face.

"I have more than two friends! And anyway you're only saying that because you actually want to go there, because you want to see the Avengers or whatever!" She yelled while still pouting at me.

"What!? I don't know what you're talking about! I don't even like the Avengers!" I said with an awkward laugh.

"There's an Avengers poster and a Ms. Marvel poster on the wall over your bed!" She said dryly while looking at the wall on the other side of the room and I sighed in defeat.

"Look Haruka, I know that you don't like this whole superpower thingy, but you don't have to worry, I will be there with you, I will always be by your side. So, you won't be lonely." I said with a smile.

"…Do you promise?" She asked with sad eyes.

"Of course I do! I mean, we're twins and it's like a rule for us to stay together until the end of time. And besides, you're the best young sister anyone could ask for. So, of course I will always be with you!" I said with a bright smile my face.

"I guess you're right…" She trailed and a soft smile appeared on her face. "Also, I'm six minutes older than you. So, I'm the older sister." She continued and I ignore her.

"Anyway, once we learn how to perfectly use our power…" I said with a smile as I extended my hand and pointed at the pillow on the other bed. I concentrated a little bit and used my psychic power to make it slowly float towards me. "We will make the greatest superhero duo!" I said with a wide grin as the pillow reached my hand.

"Can't you think of anything besides being a superhero?" She questioned in exhaustion.

"Nope! I mean, come on! It's the age of heroes and we have superpowers, psychic power specifically! So, it makes total sense that we should become superheroes!" I said enthusiastically.

"Sigh…I guess I'm gonna call Jinako and tell her that we are gonna leave tomorrow." She said and started walking outside the room and closed the door behind her.

"See! I told you, you only have one friend besides me!" I yelled trying to tease my ten years old twin.

"Shut up!" I heard her yelling from outside the room. Once I made sure that Haruka was far enough, I walked towards my bed while looking at the two posters with a smile on my face.

"Ahh, I just can't wait to see the Avengers in flesh a-" Before I could even finish my sentence Haruka suddenly burst through the door.

"Sis, Mom said to stop fan-girling over your stupid posters and start packing your stuff!" She said while giving me a blank look.

"Weren't you going to call your one and only friend that isn't me?" I said while giving her a smirk.

"Mom said we should pack our stuff first. Also, make one more joke about me having only one friend and I will tell Mom!" She yelled with a pout on her face.

"oh,come on! It was just a joke! And anyway who need friends when you have an adorable little sister like me!" I said while giving her big smile.

"Sigh… Just start packing your stuff." She said tiredly and I started to pack my stuff with a groan.

…

* * *

 **Moon Cell Core  
Hakuno P.O.V**

"$%... Are you still here?" I said while still floating and being erased, hoping that my servant is still in here, but no response. Then again I can't even hear my own voice, so maybe she answered and I didn't hear it.

"Huh?" I exclaimed as I came to the realization… I don't even remember who my servant was anymore… I see. Not only am I being erased but my memories are being erased too… Well, it doesn't really matter. I'm gonna die either way. What's losing a few memories gonna change.

…

* * *

 **Kishinami's Household  
1** **st** **P.O.V**

"Urgh! Not that dream again…" I grunted as I woke up from that weird dream again. Ever since I got my power I have been having these dreams where I'm floating in the sea and something is trying to erase me from existence or something. Haruka also have those dreams, Mom said it's might have something to do with our power. Sigh… It's still 3AM, I better go back to sleep.

…

…

"I can't sleep…" I said and then sighed to myself. I got out of my bed and walked towards Haruka's bed. "Umm, Haruka? Are you awake?"

"Yes…" She said as she opened her eyes and looked at me. "Did you have that dream too?" She asked with a concerned tone and I nodded.

"Umm… Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked her timidly and she sighed to herself.

"Sigh… Sure, why not." She said with a little smile and moved a little to the side to make a place for me.

"Yay, you're the best sister ever…" I said tiredly and crawled into her bed. "…Even if you're only doing this because you can't sleep too." I continued as I crawled into her bed.

"Just go back to sleep…" She said and closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep and I followed suit.

 ***SLAM***

"Gaaaah!" We both screamed in surprise as someone slammed the door open, we looked at the door to see it was Mom.

"You two wake up! We will be late for our flight!" She said loudly.

"But it's still too early!" I said and then looked at the clock to that it's still 3AM… Huh, it was 3AM a few minutes ago, the battery must be dead or something.

"It's five in the morning, I told you two that we are leaving at seven. So, prepare yourself and make sure you didn't forget anything." She said and walked away, we both sighed tiredly as we got out of bed, and suddenly Mom came back. "By the way, it's really adorable that you two still sleep together." She said with a smirk and I groaned as she left again.

"Let's just get this over with…" Haruka said and she seemed like she still don't want to go.

"Sigh… This will probably be a very hard day…" I whispered with a tiered sigh. Well, it doesn't really matter! We're going to New York City, The home of the Avengers and the home of Ms. Marvel! I just can't wait to get there.

...

* * *

 **Later  
Tokyo Airport  
1** **st** **P.O.V**

"I still can't believe that we're going to New York…" Haruka said still annoyed by the fact that we're leaving. Mom was currently talking with one of her friends; her friend was a woman around the same age as her. She has a long black hair in twintails and blue eye. She's wearing a red sweater and a black skirt. Her name was Rin… Umm, something. I don't know, I don't remember her last name.

"Oh, come on. We already talked about that, and you agreed to go." I replied to her while still looking at Mom and her black haired friend.

"Yeah, but… I don't know. I just feel like something bad gonna happen once we get there. I mean, we don't even know how to speak English." She said while fidgeting nervously.

"You worry too much sometimes, you know that?" I told her with a sigh as I saw Mom coming towards us.

"Come on you two, we're leaving." Mom said and toke holds of both of our hands and started to walk with us.

"Mom, we can walk on our own, we don't need you to hold our hands. We're not kids anymore!" Haruka complained with a pout, and Mom ignored her with a sigh. I looked at her face to see that she looked pale and worried about something.

"Mom, are you okay…?" I asked her and she looked at me with a smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She replied and even I could tell she's lying. Both Haruka and I exchanged a worried look as we continued walking with her.

…

* * *

 **Moon Cell Core  
Hakuno P.O.V**

"So, that's it, huh…" I whispered as I felt most of my body disappearing. I guess this is as far as I can go. I was kinda hoping that I will be able to see the real world, but this isn't bad. I mean, I was able to win the Holy Grail War, and I was able to stop the war from happening again, and I was even able to save #!&*. Heck, I managed to find friends and a lover in this hellscape. For someone who isn't even real that's actually was impressive. So, I guess I don't really regret a lot.

 ***Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Thump***

"Then why…? Why am I still afraid?" I questioned out loud. Why am I even afraid? It's not like there is anything left for me, and there's no place for me to go to anyway, after all I don't have a body in the outside world, heck I don't even remember the name of the people I care about. So, why am I still scared? Why is my heart still beating fast?

"I… I-I don't want to die…" I stuttered as I started to feel my body shaking… is this what everyone I defeated felt like before being erased? I don't want to die like this, alone and scared!

" #%$... Are you there!? Please, if you're there answer me!" I yelled desperately hoping that my Servant will answer as my heart started to beat faster and faster…

"Please, someone… anyone please help me!"

…

* * *

 **?  
1** **st** **P.O.V**

"Urgh!" I groaned as I started to wake up and opened my eyes. I immediately closed my eyes again as I felt pain soaring through my body and strong wind hitting my face. I slowly opened my eyes again and I saw… myself falling from the sky towards the ocean...

"What the!?" I exclaimed as I started to look around myself in panic. What's happening? One moment I was with Mom and Haruka in the plane and the next I'm here falling. "What's happening!?" I questioned in fear as tears started to pour out of my eyes. I looked up and gasped in shock as I saw the plane falling from the sky with smoke coming out from the side.

"What's going on!? Please, someone… anyone please help me!" I yelled in fear as I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact.

…

"Huh" all of sudden my body started to move by itself as my eyes opened one their own and my right hand extended in front of me and I whispered.

" _ **add_invalid()"**_ I whispered an incomprehensible words and suddenly my body was engulfed by a red light and everything went black.

…

* * *

 **?  
Hakuno P.O.V**

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I opened my eyes with a groan. "What happened?" I questioned as memories rushed back to me. One moment I was in the Moon Cell being erased and the next I was falling from the sky to my death, and then I used my Formal Wear to nullify the force of the impact…

"Where am I anyway?" I asked myself and looked around me. I was in a white empty space with nothing in sight… am I dead? Is this where dead people go? "Huh?" I said as I spotted a little girl lying on the ground… and she looked like a ten years old version of me. Okay, this is getting weirder and weirder every second.

"Gaaaah!" All of sudden the little girl woke up with a scream almost startling me. She looked around her with a scared look. "Mom! Haruka! Are you in there? Where am-" She stopped talking the moment she spotted me and ran towards me but stopped once she was close enough and gave me confused look.

"Mom…? Why do you look younger?" She asked in confusion, and then her confused look turned into fear. "Y-You're not Mom… Who are you?" She said and took a step back in fear… and now she's about to cry.

"Umm, don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. For that matter I'm not even sure where this is exactly. So, please don't cry." I told her awkwardly with a soft smile trying to make her calm down, and I seem to succeed.

"W-Where are we? Why do you look like Mom?" She asked with a stutter while looking at me warily.

"Well, the answer for both questions is I don't know." I answered her questions while still trying to be friendly, and a sad look appeared on her face. "Listen, I might not know where are we or what's going on, but you don't have to worry I will help you." I said to her while ruffling her hair. I sound confident but I really don't know what to do with this situation.

"R-Really?" She questioned me and I immediately nodded my head.

"Anyway, while we are at it lets introduce ourselves, my name is Hakuno Kishinami, what's about you" I asked her and she seemed extremely confused for some reason.

"Hakuno Kishinami…? But that's my Mom's name…" She said and now it's my turn to be confused.

"Umm… Okay, now I'm starting to get a headache…" I said while rubbing my head. So, her Mom looks like me and has the same name as me? What the hell is going on exactly? "So… What's your name?" I asked her while still rubbing my head in confusion.

"Oh… H-Haruko Kishinami…" She said while still looking at me in confusion… Where the hell am I?

…


	2. Chapter 1: Secret Origin Part 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of Fate/Heroes.**

 **Note: If anyone wondering about timeline right at the end of this chapter it take place right after the Avengers Disassemble storyline.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything outside of my OCs.**

"English" **  
** _"Japanese"_ **  
**"Inner dialogue"  
 _ **"Hakuno"**_ **  
"Attack"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Secret Origin Part 2**

* * *

 **?  
Haruko P.O.V**

"Urgh! That was a weird dream." I said with a groan as I started to open my eyes slowly.

" _ **Sadly it wasn't a dream."**_ I suddenly heard a very familiar sound coming from… somewhere? I looked around me for the source of the voice but I couldn't find anyone around me.

"Where did that voice come from?" I questioned as I gave the place around me a second look to see that I am in a beach? And there's a forest on the opposite side of the water. Where am I exactly?

" _ **I'm here!"**_ I heard the voice again and I immediately remembered where I heard that voice before. It's the voice of that girl that looks like Mom…

"Where are you?" I asked still not sure where the voice coming from.

" _ **Umm, in your head…? I think..."**_ The girl said and I immediately tilted my head in confusion.

"What do you mean you're inside my head?" I said as I finally realized that she's right, her voice is coming from inside my head.

" _ **I don't know… It's really weird. I mean, I'm in this weird empty space… and I can hear what you here and see what you see… somehow. It's kinda freaky. Not the freakiest thing I have been through but still…"**_ She replied and the more she talked the faster my heart beats as I started to freak out.

"T-Then get out of my head!" I said to the girl as my eyes got a little bit teary.

" _ **How should I do that exactly?"**_ She asked sounding as lost as me.

"I don't know! Just get out! This is so freaky! What is going on? Where am I? I want my mo-" I started yelling as I freaked out by what's going on but I stopped talking once I remembered what happened… "The plane… Oh, my god! No it can't be, it m-must be a dream!" I exclaimed as I remembered myself falling from the sky and the plane falling with smoke coming out from the side.

" _ **Are… Are you alright?"**_ She asked me but instead of replying to her I started sobbing.

…

* * *

 **?  
Hakuno P.O.V**

" _ **Do you feel better now…? Actually never mind that was a dumb question."**_ I said awkwardly as she finally stopped sobbing after few hours of her crying. I really don't know how to comfort her; I didn't have to comfort anyone before. From what I understood from her mumbling, it seems that she and her family were on plane and then the plane crashed. Also, apparently her Mom looks like me and have the same name as me. I'm still not sure what the hell is going on, the only thing I know is that we are not in the Moon Cell anymore… or at the very least I don't think we are.

 ***Gurgle* *Gurgle***

" _ **Uhh, what was that sound?"**_ I asked as I heard a growling sound.

"T-That was my stomach." She said in embarrassment with a sniff and I let out a giggle. "Hey, Don't laugh at me!" She said probably with her face turning red.

" _ **Sorry, I couldn't help it. Hmm… maybe you could find something in that forest."**_ I said and she immediately got on her feet and then started to stare at the trees in the forest.

"I guess…" She said with low spirit and walked towards one of the tall trees and looked up. It was a coconut tree and there were fruits on it.

" _ **Can you climb it? Or will you shake it until one fall?"**_ I asked her as she looked intensely at the coconut.

"No need to…" She trailed off and then extended her hand towards the direction of the fruit, and then went silent for a while.

" _ **What are you doing…?"**_ I asked her but she didn't answer my question. _**"Are you ign-"**_ I was saying but then stopped as all of a sudden the coconut started to float down slowly until it reached Haruko hand… _**"Uhh… how did you do that?"**_ I asked in surprise and confusion. Is she a mage? But I thought nobody can use magic in the real world anymore. Am I still in the Moon Cell…? No, this place somehow feels different from the Moon Cell. Then where the hell am I? Sigh… This is getting more confusing every second.

"Well… I'm a Mutant…" She said hesitantly.

" _ **What's a Mutant?"**_ I asked while raising an eyebrow at her.

"You don't know what Mutant is?" She asked as if it's supposed to be common knowledge.

" _ **No, should I?"**_ I asked while tilting my head in confusion.

"Yes, you should." She said and then went silent for some reason and walked away from the tree while holding into the coconut.

" _ **Soooo… are gonna tell me what it is?"**_ I asked the ten years old girl but she didn't answer and continued to walk while looking at the coconut. _**"Are you ignoring me?"**_ I asked but she ignored me again. Maybe she's not in the mood to be interrogated. I mean, she did just lose her family.

…

"Hey… scary ghost lady?" The brown haired girl said after a long time of silence. Wait, scary? What part of me is scary…? Err… beside the fact that I'm inside her head. Well, whatever. At the very least she started to talk to me again.

" _ **Yes?"**_ I replied.

"Umm… C-Can you tell me what are you and why are you in my head…? If-If you answer me I will answer all your questions." She stuttered and she sounded like she was afraid. Wow, she's really scared of me and telling her what I am well probably freaks her out more.

" _ **Sigh… That's what I want to know. One moment I was being erased from existence and the next thing I know I was in your body falling from the sky."**_ I answered her and I intentionally avoided answering her first question and she went silent again.

"Erased…?" She trailed off as if she has come to some realization. "Were you also floating in water?" She asked and my eyes immediately widened.

" _ **How did you know that!?"**_ I asked in surprise accidently yelling at her.

"I, err… I, uhh…" She started to stutter and seemed like she's about to cry from fear.

" _ **Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just surprised."**_ I said trying to calm her down which seems to work. _**"Anyway, how did you know about the water?"**_ I asked her again calmly this time.

"Well, ever since my power manifested I have been having these weird dreams where I'm floating in water while something trying to erase me and I'm talking about the moon or something." She said and my eyes widened again. She was dreaming about what was happening to me?

" _ **Okay, let's start from the beginning what is a Mutant?"**_ I asked her trying to clear my confusion.

"I-I don't fully understand it, but Mutants are people with special umm… genes? That somehow gives them random superpower when they're old enough." She struggled to explain. Okay, that doesn't explain a lot but I think I kinda get the jest of it.

" _ **Okay, is that a common knowledge?"**_ I asked her in confusion. I mean, if everyone knows about them, how come nobody mentions them during the Holy Grail War? And I don't remember anything about Mutants in the fake memories the Moon Cell gave me.

"W-Well, everyone knows about Mutants… I think" She said and she sounded like she's weirded out by the fact that I didn't know.

" _ **And you sure this isn't just magic."**_ I asked her while raising an eyebrow. Maybe people are just confusing magic for some sort of mutation.

"I'm pretty sure it's not. I mean, there are human superheroes that can use magic like Doctor Strange." She answered nonchalantly.

" _ **Wait? Magic is also a common knowledge!"**_ I said in surprise. Also, what kind of name is Doctor Strange?

"I mean, people know that magic is real, but there are only few who know how to use it... I think." She replied with a sigh and sounded like she is getting tired of this whole questioning.

" _ **So, let me get this straight there are some people with superpower that isn't magic who are called Mutants, magic is a common knowledge here, you somehow saw what was happening to me in the Moon Cell in your sleep, and there is also the fact that your mother looks like me and have the same name as me…"**_ I mumbled to myself trying to figure out the mess I'm in… Did I somehow end up in another universe? But how? Did the Moon Cell grant me another wish and saved my life? Or maybe it has something to do with this girl power? Sigh… this is just confusing…

" _ **Wait, why am I complaining? At the very least I am alive…"**_ I said as I realized what all of this mean. I mean, I'm trapped in a little girl body but that's better than being erased from existence.

"Umm… Scary ghost lady?" The little girl said trying to get my attention.

" _ **What?"**_

"I hate to interrupt your loud thinking, but umm… do you know how to eat this thing?" She asked while holding the coconut.

" _ **The coconut? I didn't eat one before but I'm pretty sure you have to crack it open with a rock or something…"**_ I told her and she immediately started looking around herself trying to find a rock big enough to break the outer shell.

"Ah! I found one!" The brown haired girl said as she spotted a slightly big rock and ran towards it. Wait, coconut trees? And we are on a beach…

" _ **Hey, Haruko… Do me a favor after you're done eating and start walking along the shore for a while."**_ I told her hoping that my suspicions are wrong.

"Why?" She asked in confusion.

" _ **I just want to be sure of something."**_ I answered her while scratching my head.

"Fine…" She said tiredly.

…

…

…

" _ **Ugh… Why do I have the most inconsistent luck in the world?"**_ I said to myself with a groan. After the little girl cracked and ate the coconut she did what I said and made a mark on the sand and started to walk along the shore for a while, and after she walked for a very long time we reached the mark she made on the sand. _**"Sigh… Seriously, isn't it bad enough that I'm stuck in the body of a ten years old girl who's probably my daughter from another universe?"**_

"Wait, I don't get. Why is this a bad thing?" She said in confusion sounding more exhausted than before, probably because she walked for an hour or two.

" _ **What I'm saying is that you're stuck in an island that's probably uninhabited, and I'm stuck in your body. So, now we're both stuck here."**_ I said in frustration. Well, at the very least I'm still alive.

"B-But I don't want to stay here. I want to go home…" She said and she seemed like she's about to cry again. Sigh… Good job Hakuno, you just made little kid cry. This is just hopeless, at this rate we will both die on this island alone. Sigh… even in another universe I'm fated to die alone. Well, I guess I'm going to die with a little girl this time. Sigh… Maybe it's time to just give up…

…

" _ **Wait, what the hell am I saying!? I won't die here! Not after all the things I went through to survive! I won't die on this stupid island in the middle of nowhere!"**_ I said to myself trying to snap myself from my gloomy mood.

"But what are we gonna do? We are stuck here…" She said with a sniff, and I sighed. I forgot, my survivability all depend on this kid and she doesn't seem that enthusiastic about doing anything. Then again, I can't really blame her. I mean, she is a little kid and she just lost her whole family. Sigh…

" _ **Listen kid, I know that this whole day been rough for you and me being inside your head probably doesn't help, but you can't just give up like this. I know you're scared and confused but you don't want to die, do you?"**_ I asked her feeling a little bit awkward since I'm not talking to her face to face.

"Y-Yes…" She answered with a stutter.

" _ **Well, if we both want to survive then we have to trust each other, okay?"**_ I said and she shook her head and I just that assumed she's nodding. _**"Good! Now, I might not know where we are or how to get out of this island but I know a thing or two about survival… that's and I have an absurd amount of luck... sometime."**_ I said and then immediately realized that I might know how to survive in a war but I don't know a lot about how to survive on an island… Well, I guess I have to rely on instinct.

"So… What should I do first?" The little girl asked still sounding a little scared of me. I hope she get used to this eventually, because I don't think we're gonna be separated any time soon.

" _ **I guess the first thing to do is making some sort of signal so someone would notice us. So, start by writing a big SOS on the sand. After that start looking for some wood in the forest to start fire before it get dark."**_ I said noticing from her sight that the sun is starting to set. Sigh… I hope we get rescued soon.

…

* * *

 **22 Months Later**

 **Deserted Island  
Hakuno P.O.V**

" _ **Oh! There is a big one!"**_ I yelled as I spotted a big fish swimming in the water.

"Got it!" Haruko exclaimed and immediately used her telekinetic powers to make the fish levitate out of the water and then throw it behind us on the beach with the other fish we caught. "Well, I think that's enough for the day." She said and turned around to look at our catch only for us to see how much she caught.

" _ **I think you caught little bit too much."**_ I said with an awkward laugh as I realized that she caught almost twenty fish.

"No, I didn't! I simply feel hungry today, and we will eat like kings… Err, queens today!" She said stubbornly and then used her psychic abilities again to lift all the fish on the sand into the air and started to walk back to the 'shelter'. Well, I call it shelter but it really just a bunch of long sticks Haruko tied together with vines we collected from the forest to make a small hut. Beside the small hut there was bile of woods and sticks, and besides it is bile of coconuts.

" _ **You're just too stubborn to admit that you weren't paying attention to how many fish you were catching. Also, I don't think there's any queen who eat as many fish and coconuts as we do."**_ I said to her dryly.

"Hey! You weren't paying attention either! Also, you aren't from this universe so how do you know what queens eats here!?" She said while probably having a smirk on her face.

" _ **Sigh… Just start the fire."**_ I said tiredly and suddenly a few pieces wood from the bile besides the shelter started to float and made small bile on the ground in front of the small hut and another one started to float above the rest and then started to spin incredibly fast while touching the others until wood caught fire. Then she dropped the fish beside the fire. _**"You know, you have gotten really good at this whole moving things with you mind thing."**_ I said with a smile.

"I mean, I have been practicing during my free time for the last two years… and I have a lot of free time." She said as she sat in front of the fire, and started to skewer the fish on sticks in order to fry them.

" _ **Sigh… I can't believe it has been almost two years since we got stuck here."**_ I said in exhaustion as I rubbed my head. Seriously, it has been almost two years and nobody came here to rescue us. We tried to make a raft to get out of here but the waves were just too strong for us to leave. Sigh… Well, at the very least I learned more about this world from her.

Apparently there is all kind of super powered people in this world from Mutants to magic user to even gods and aliens, and because of the increased amount of super powered people the crime rate in this world is incredibly high. So, now there's bunch of people with superpower acting like superheroes to save people and stop crimes that the police and normal can't handle. In exchange I told her a little bit about my universe of course I didn't tell hell about the whole death tournament thing and me being an NPC.

…

"Haku!? You are spacing out again!" The little girl exclaimed in frustration… Oh yeah, she also started to call me Haku because calling me by her mother name is weirding her out.

" _ **Sorry, what did want to say?"**_

"I was just wondering do you think we will ever get out of here?" She said with melancholic tone as she stood up and walked inside the small hut with the fish she fired and sat down inside.

" _ **Well, I was somehow saved from being erased from existence by being brought into a completely different universe, so anything is possible."**_ I casually told her while rubbing my head.

"Yeah, but I'm just so tired o-" She suddenly stopped for no reason.

" _ **Are you okay?"**_ I asked her in confusion.

"I heard a faint sound." She whispered and then got back on her feet.

" _ **Are you sure you're not just imagining things?"**_ I asked her still confused because I didn't hear anything.

"I'm pretty sure I heard s-" She stopped once again as she spotted something… or someone! It was a woman who looked like she's in her late twenties or early thirties. The woman has long blonde hair and she was wearing a black one piece bathing suit with a yellow lightning bolt running down the front, and a red sash on her waists. She was also wearing black thigh high boots and opera length gloves… and a black domino mask? The woman was looking at the SOS drawing on the sand until she noticed us and her eyes widened.

" _ **What the hell is that woman wearing…?"**_ I said with a blank look on my face.

"Wait, that woman…"

…


	3. Chapter 2: X-Mansion

**Welcome to the second chapter of Fate/Heroes.**

 **Note: If anyone wondering where this take place in the comics. This chapter takes place after Avengers Disassemble and before House of M.**

 **Boyzilla;** Ehh, in CCC he/she weren't. In CCC he/she was incredibly sassy especially if you pick Gilgamesh or Archer. I'm kinda basing her personality on that, there is another reason why but that's will come later **.**

 **Student;** For your first question, yes Hakuno is inside the head of her daughter from a different universe. As for the rest you'll have to wait and see.

 **Shadowham;** I have plans for how she will fight, and she won't fight anyone OP until way later.

 **Ritsuka Fujimaru;** I know the Extra universe version of Rin is blonde, this is another universe, the Marvel. So, expect any Fate character to appear to act or look differently.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything outside of my OCs.**

"Dialogue" **  
**"Telepathy"  
 _"Foreign Language"_  
 _ **"Hakuno"**_ **  
"Attack"**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: X-Mansion**

* * *

 **Deserted Island  
Ha** **ruko** **P.O.V**

"Wait, that woman…" I trailed off as I saw the blond woman standing in front of me. "It-It's Ms. Marvel!" I exclaimed excitedly as my eyes widened and I recognized her costume. Oh my god! I can't believe I'm standing in front an Avenger. I nee-

" _ **Umm, I really hate to interrupt your fangirling, but maybe you could ask her to rescue us."**_ Haku said interrupting my thoughts. I was about to reply to her but Ms. Marvel suddenly talked.

" #$ $&%# * #& ! #&" She said and I immediately tilted my head in confusion. I can't understand a single word she's saying. Oh crap, I forgot I don't speak English.

"Umm, you don't happen to know how to speak English, right?" I asked Haku in my mind.

" _ **Umm, I know a little bit… I think."**_ She answered me. _**"I think she's asking about how we got here… probably."**_ She said sounding unsure.

"And how am I supposed to talk to her exactly?" I said while fidgeting a little.

" _ **Sigh… Well, you only need to say few in English, so she could understand you. Try saying…"**_ She said and then trailed off. _**"Plane Crash…?"**_ She said words that I couldn't understand but I tried mimic her.

" _Umm… Plane… err, crash?"_ I stuttered awkwardly trying to pronounce the two words Haku said, and Ms. Marvel eyes widen little bit and then she kneeled in front with sympathetic look on her face.

" #!$ $ !# $&* #& ! %#& & !" She talked again in English and took my hands into hers gently.

"Translation?" I asked Haku again.

" _ **I think she is asking about if there's anyone with you…"**_ Haku said and I shook my head at the blond woman.

" #$& #! #* !* $ ^%#! %$ #!" The blond super heroine spoke again and I waited for Haku to translate.

" _ **She is telling you not to worry… and to hold on to her tightly?"**_ Haku said sounding confused by the last part. I guess, she doesn't know that Ms. Marvel can fly. I mean, I talked a lot about her and the other Avengers, how could she forget?

Suddenly, the woman lifted me from the ground with ease and hold on to me tightly and like the woman ordered me I wrapped my arms around neck and hold on for dear life. _**"Wait, I'm confused. How are we going to get out of HEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!?"**_ She suddenly screamed as the woman took to the air at incredible speed while still holding me.

…

* * *

 **The Sky  
Haruko P.O.V**

" _ **Why didn't you tell me that she could fly!?"**_ Haku suddenly yelled at me as the strong wind hit my face and I closed my eyes.

"I told you! You just forgot!" I exclaimed as I clung harder to the woman.

" _ **Of course, I forgot! How should I- umph!"**_ She said and then made a weird sound.

"Umm, Haku? Are you alright?" I asked her worriedly.

" _ **I think I'm getting airsick…"**_ She said and then made that sound again.

"Wait, how can you get airsick when you're inside my head?" I asked her in confusion. Heck, I'm still not sure if she is actually in my head or if I'm just going crazy.

" _ **I think I'm gonna- BLARGH!"**_ She suddenly made a gross sound followed by the sound of a liquid hitting the ground…

"Wait, did you just throw up inside my head!? Gross, gross, gross, gross!" I said out loud in disgust as I thrashed around completely forgetting the situation I'm in.

"# $% +!#* ? #*!" I heard the woman said as I accidently hit her on the eye while I'm flailing… and I started falling towards the ocean…

"GAAAAAAH! Haku, do something!" I yelled at her in panic as I was falling to my death.

" _ **Me? You're the one with psychic power! Try to use it to stop yourself from falling."**_ She replied also panicking at our situation.

"I can't! I never used my power to make myself float before!" I yelled again.

" _ **Listen, just calm down and try to focus. Try to use your power to lift yourself… Umm, just like you do with the coconuts back on the island."**_ She said trying calm me down. That's easy for her to say. How can I calm down when I'm falling to my death?

"Okay… just focus… focus… focus… focus… just like a coconut…" I mumbled as I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to focus.

...

…

…

"Huh?" I exclaimed in confusion as I stopped feeling the strong wind around my skin and I started to feel something warm surrounding my entire body. I started to open my eyes slowly to see myself floating in the air.

" _ **Wow... you actually did it…"**_

"I did it…? I did it!" I exclaimed in happiness… and I immediately started falling again. ''Gaaaaaah!" I screamed as I started to fall again, but all of a sudden I felt a pair of arms wrap around and hold me tightly.

" %^* ! #&%*?" I heard a woman voice of say in a questioning tone. I looked at the person who was holding me to see it was Ms. Marvel and she was looking at me with a concerned look.

" _ **Sigh… I think she's asking if you're alright."**_ Haku said with an exhausted sigh, and I looked up at the blonde super heroine and nodded at her to answer her question.

"&! %*^ * # #$*?" She said while raising an eyebrow at me.

" _ **She's asking how you did this. She probably saw you floating…"**_ Haku translated with a worried voice. Well, at the very least I know how to say mutant in English.

"Oh, _Mut_ -" I was interrupted by Haku before I finished.

" _ **Wait, are you sure it's a good idea to tell her that? I mean, I remember you saying something about some people who hate Mutants."**_ She said with concern. I guess she didn't forgot everything I said.

"Don't worry she's an Avenger, it will be alright." I replied to her in my mind with a smile and then turned toward the woman who was holding me.

" _Umm… M-Mutant."_ I told her while pointing to myself and her eyes widened for a bit and then she smiled at me.

"%!# %$^ &* %!# &!*# &%#*." She said and started to soar through the sky again but this time held me tighter.

"Haku, please try not to throw up this time…" I said as the air hit my face and I closed my eyes.

"… _ **Sorry."**_

…

* * *

 **X-Mansion  
Hakuno P.O.V**

" _ **Sigh… Finally, we are landing…"**_ I said with a sigh of relief as the blonde woman finally landed after few hours of flying. The sun already went down. The woman landed in front of a… mansion? There were a lot of people walking around the big building… _**"Wait, does that guy have wings…?"**_ as I noticed a kid with red wings flying towards the building. There were multiple people with some odd feature walking or flying around the building. There was a man with a blue skin and a tail, and there was a girl with a grey metallic skin, and there was a guy who looks like he is made of rocks.

" _ **What is this place…?"**_ I mumbled while raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but I never saw that many super powered people in one place before." Haruko said out loud and started to look around her with excitement as the woman lowered her to the ground. Yeah, this is definitely not my universe; there is no way that many supernatural being would walk around outside for everyone to see.

" _Don't worry they will take care of you here."_ The woman said with a soft smile, or at the very I assume she said. The woman took Haruko hand into her and started to walk towards the building entrance.

…

" _ **Are you alright? You have been silent for a while…"**_ I asked Haku as she followed the woman inside the building.

"I-I think I know where we are…" She trailed off with a sad tone.

" _ **Umm... Should I be worried."**_ I asked her in concern.

"No… It's just- Sigh… Before the plane c-crashed Mom, Haruka, and I were going to a school for training Mutants. I think this is that school…" She answered still sounding sad.

" _ **Why do you sound sad then? This is a good thing, right?"**_ I asked in confusion as I raised an eyebrow.

"It just reminded me of them… and I guess I'm just wondering… D-Do you think that Haruka and Mom s-survived?" She asked and I immediately flinched at the question.

" _ **Haruko… I…"**_ I trailed off not knowing what to say to her. The only reason she even survived is because I used my Formal Wear to save her. Unless someone else saved them two years ago I don't think there is a way for them to survive the fall or the explosion. _**"I-I don't know…"**_ I said and we both gone silent for a while.

…

…

" _I see…"_ After we walked in awkward silent for a little while we came across a man wearing a blue spandex with yellow line going over the torso, the spandex is covering his entire body except his mouth, and he was also wearing a red visor over his eyes. Ms. Marvel started talking to him and now she's telling him about what happened and how she found us.

"Oh, my god! That's Cyclops! I can't believe I get to meet an X-Men and an Avengers in the same day!" She said already sounding a little bit happier, then again she always sounded happy when she talked about superheroes back on the island.

" _Don't worry, we will take care of her from here."_ The man said with a smile on his face and the blonde hair super heroine started to walk away, but before she left Haruko walked towards her and she bowed a little.

"Umma… _Th-Thank you_ …" She said bashfully while still bowing her head. Suddenly, Ms. Marvel walked back and ruffled her hair a little bit while smiling softly.

" _No need to thank me, just doing my duty."_ She said and then continued to walk away.

"I didn't understand anything she just said, but somehow she's the coolest woman I've ever met." She said excitedly with a giggle.

" _Anyway, you must be pretty tired after all that."_ The guy with the visors said as he smiled, and Haruko tilted her head in confusion. _"Oh, right. Carol said that you don't speak English. Sigh… and Emma isn't here."_ He mumbled to himself.

" _ **Sigh… We really need to work on this whole language barrier thing."**_ I said with a sigh and rubbed my temple.

" _Ahem… Anyway, follow me I will take you to your room."_ He said and made motion with his hands to tell Haruko to follow him and he started to walk away and she followed. _"Also, we should get you new clothes."_ He said to himself as he continued walking. Well, I guess she has been wearing those clothes for almost two years.

" _This will be your room."_ The weirdly dressed man said as he opened one of the doors down the hallways. The room has two identical beds and two identical desks on each side of the room, and there is another door inside the room to the side. _"Take a rest and I will go see if I can find you a change of clothes_." He continued and Haruko looked at him with confusion again. We DEFINETLY need to solve this language barrier issue.

" _ **Sigh… He's saying that this is your room."**_ I told her tiredly.

"Oh! _Th-Thank you!_ " She said and bowed her head a little and he chuckled at her.

" _You don't need to thank me. This is your home now."_ He said and started to walk away, once he left her sight Haruko immediately turned towards the room.

"Yay! I don't have to sleep on the ground anymore!" She exclaimed and entered the room and closed the door behind her, and she instantly jumped on the bed. "Ooooh… Soooo soft…" She said and started to hug the pillow and I chuckled at her a little.

"Hey, what's so funny?!" She said to me out loud since no one else is around to hear her talk to me anymore.

" _ **Nothing, it just this is the first time I see you this happy ever since we met."**_ I said with a little smile as I laid on the white ground in the empty void.

"Well, this is the first time I heard you laugh." She said as she rolled on the bed.

" _ **Fair enough…"**_ I said and we went silent for a little bit. _**"So, what are you gonna do now…?"**_ I asked her calmly.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

" _ **Don't you have any relative or are gonna stay here?"**_ I asked her and then put both my hands behind my head.

"Beside Mom and Haruka I don't have anyone, or at the very least none that I know of." She said and stretched her arms. Wait…

" _ **Wait, you always talk about your sister and other me, but what about your dad?"**_ I asked her. I'm kinda curious who other me married in this universe.

"I… I don't want to talk about it…" The brown haired girl said and then buried her face in the pillow. "You know it will be nice if you tell me something about yourself for once, literally the only thing I know about you is your name and that you can use magic." She said sounding a little bit annoyed. Did… did I just make her angry.

" _ **I don't think I'm comfortable enough talking about it yet…"**_ I said awkwardly and rubbed my hand a little. Honestly, even if I wanted to talk about it I don't think I can, my memories are too foggy, I barely remember anything. I thought it would come back to me after a while but it didn't, I do recall the basic stuff and some events but I can't remember names and face, not even my servant. Sigh…

…

* * *

 **?  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

"I see…" Said a woman who was setting by a small lake. The woman had an incredibly long brown hair that would reach the ground even if she was standing and she had brown eyes. She was wearing a completely white robe, and for some reasons her entire body was faintly glowing. The woman was staring intently at the water with a soft smile on her face. There was a reflection on the water but it wasn't hers, instead it was of a small girl with a brown hair who was burying her face in a pillow.

"Maybe there is still hope…" She said softly and started to extend her hand towards the water as if she was trying to reach for the girl.

…


	4. Chapter 3: New day, New Home

**Welcome to the next chapter of Fate/Heroes. Yay! I didn't take a year to update this. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

 **VGBlackwing; It will be a while before any Servant appear and no she won't have that many Servants. As for how Haruko and Hakuno would work, you will see in the next few chapters.**

 **meririn83; Sadly, you will have to wait for the action next chapter or the one after it. As for what power I will bring from the Nasuverse beside the obvious one you will have to wait and see.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything outside of my OCs.**

"Dialogue" **  
**"Telepathy"  
 _"Foreign Language"_  
 _ **"Hakuno"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: New day, New Home**

* * *

 **?  
? P.O.V**

"Beyond this rift lay the Zero Dark, the domain of the Umbral Star fragment." The brown haired man said as I stared cautiously at the rift in the air in front of me. "Normally a system manager like me will never be able to go there, but it's possible thanks to your assistant and the Regalia." He explained calmly.

"If you say so…" I said not sure if I'm able to do the task he entrusted with me or not. "…but why couldn't I bring #&*$ with me?" I asked in curiosity. Honestly, I would feel more comfortable with her on my side.

"That's not possible, the enemy will sense us if we bring a powerful Servant, and no Servant no matter how powerful they are could ever defeat the Vanguard of the Umbral Star." He replied while looking at the ring on my hand. "The only way to win is to use the Regalia to slay the monster while it's asleep." He said while pointing at the Regalia and I clinched my fist.

"Right… Let's go…" I said while looking at the rift warily and then extended my hand towards it.

…

* * *

 **X-Mansion  
Hakuno P.O.V**

" _ **Urgh, Was that a dream…?"**_ I muttered as I rubbed my eyes and sat up. _**"Umbral Star? Regalia?"**_ I mumbled in confusion as inspected both of my hands, and there was no ring on either hands only my gray Command Seal on the back of my hand. What was that dream about? It looked real…

"So, you finally woke up! Good Morning" I heard a very familiar voice said and the puzzlement on my face was replaced with a small smile.

" _ **Good morning, Haruko…"**_ I said to her and then my smile disappeared once I realized where she was. _**"Umm, Haruko… What are you doing?"**_ I asked with a sigh.

"I'm training." She simply answered while continuing what she is doing.

" _ **Yeah… But why are doing that twenty feet in the air?"**_ I told her while rubbing my temple.

"Well, since I realized that I could use my power to make myself fly I decide to train on my flying ability!" She said sounding excited for some reason.

" _ **Sigh… It is okay to train and all, but maybe you could try a less suicidal training?"**_ I said with an exhausted sigh.

"Oh, come on! There is no need to worry I've got everything under control." Haruko said out loud and then closed her eyes.

" _ **This is only the second time you tried doing this, it's dangerous."**_ I told her warily. A fall from this height would either kill her or break a lot of her bones.

"Like I said I've got everything under control. So, we will be fine… Well, as long as someone doesn't throw up inside my head again." She said dryly.

" _ **You are not gonna let that go aren't you…?"**_ I said with a sigh. I really can't deal with her sometimes.

"Hey, you!" I suddenly heard a voice and Haruko looked down to see a black haired girl around Haruko's age. Haruko immediately started to float down to the ground slowly.

"You're talking to me?" Haruko said once she reached the ground.

"You're the only one here. So, yes…" She simply said and Haruko didn't answer for some reason.

" _ **Haruko? Are you al-"**_ I was interrupted by her suddenly yelling.

"You can understand what I'm saying!?" Haruko exclaimed loudly in surprise, and I finally realized that the black haired girl was talking Japanese.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" The black haired girl questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no! It's just that you're the first person I can understand here." Haruko replied with smile.

"Oh, yeah. Mr. Summers said that you only speak Japanese." She said while scratching her cheek.

"Mr. Summers?" Haruko said in puzzlement.

"Yeah, he asked me to look for you and take you to him." She said and started to walk away while gesturing for Haruko to follow her and Haruko started to walk with her. "I'm Hisako Ichiki by the way!" She introduced her with a smile.

"Oh, I'm Haruko Kishinami. Nice to meet you!" Haruko said very cheerfully… She has been very cheerful ever since we got here. "Sooo, you're a mutant too, right?" She said sounding alarmingly excited.

"Yes, everyone here is a mutant… I think" Hisako said nonchalantly.

"Can you show me your power!" The brunette exclaimed eagerly and a troubled look appeared on the black haired girl face.

"I don't know…" She said and put her hand behind her head.

"Please!" Haruko pleaded probably making a puppy dog eyes, the girl flinched and looked away with a blush for some reason and then sighed.

"Sigh… Fine. Just stand back a little." She said in defeat and Haruko took a few step backs.

" _ **Couldn't you just ask her what her power is instead of asking to show it?"**_ I asked with a sigh.

"But that will spoil the fun, seeing it first is more fun than hearing about it!" She exclaimed excitedly in her mind and I sighed again.

"Well, here I go!" Hisako said with a grunt, and suddenly something transparent started to wrap around her body. By the time it finished the black haired girl was wrapped in a two meter tall bulky transparent blue armor, and the girl small body was in the middle of it. Can she even move in that thing?

"Wow! That's so cool!" Haruko said and immediately started to poke and prod at the transparent armor. "Can you move it!?" She asked with awe in her voice.

"Yup!" Hisako replied and started to move both of the armor's hands with ease as if the armor was part of her body. Suddenly the armor disappeared and she landed on the ground. "Anyway, let's go Mr. Summers is waiting."

"Oh… I wanted to test how durable it is!" Haruko said in disappointment.

"Yeah, let's not test that… Let's just go." She said with an awkward laugh while scratched her cheek and started to walk towards the mansion entrance.

"Ugh… Fine." She grumbly said and started to follow her.

…

* * *

 **The Headmasters Office  
Hakuno P.O.V**

"So, umm... why am I here? Did I do something wrong." Haruko asked timidly while setting on the chair in front of headmaster's desk. In front of her was the man called Cyclops from yesterday sitting on the chair, and on his side there was a woman. The woman had a long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing an open sleeveless white trench coat and underneath it she has crisscross fabric that barely covers anything outside of her chest. She also wore a tight white pants and white boots. She introduced herself as Emma Frost.

"No, we just have a few question to ask you." The blonde woman simply answered with a serious tone. Her voice was echoing in here. It's like when Haruko talk to me in her mind.

"Huh? I can understand what you are saying! And I'm hearing you inside my head?" Haruko said as she finally realized that and put her hands on her ears in confusion.

"Yes, I'm telepathically translating what I'm saying in your mind." She explained calmly. So, she is a psychic too?

"Cool…" Haruko mattered under her breath.

"Anyway… There is no nice way to ask this. So, I will just be straight forward…" She trailed off with a sigh. "We asked you to come here, because we wanted ask you about the accident two years ago." She continued and Haruko flinched and looked down.

"Oh…" Haruko started fidget nervously.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." She said and Haruko shook her head.

"No, it's fine…"

"So… Can you recall what happened on that day?" The blonde woman asked and Haruko rubbed her neck.

"Well… I don't remember very well. A-All I remember is me entering the plane and the next thing I know I was falling from the sky." She answered with a stutter. I hope they don't ask how she survived the fall, because I don't think it's a good idea to tell them about me.

"Can't you remember anything from when you were on the plane?" Emma said after giving the man on her side a glance.

"No, no matter how much I try I can't remember anything from inside the plane." Haruko replied uncomfortably while rubbing her neck.

"I see…" She muttered to herself and put a hand to her chin seeming to think about something.

" _ **Haruko, maybe you…"**_ I was saying but stopped once I saw the woman eyes widened and instantly start to walk towards Haruko.

" _Emma what's wrong?"_ The man asked in confusion as Emma knelt in front of Haruko and ignored him.

"Stay still, this won't hurt." She said and Haruko nodded at her. The woman then put both her hands on Haruko's head and closed her eyes. Huh? What is she doing?

" _ **Whoa!?"**_ I exclaimed as something hit my legs from behind and made me fall back and instead of falling on the ground I fell on a chair. _**"What's going on!?"**_ I said and all of a sudden hands came out from the chair and started to hold my arms and legs. I struggled to free myself but to no avail.

"So, would mind telling me why are you hiding in one of my students mind?" Suddenly I heard a voice and the blonde woman materialized in front of me and she was looking at me with cold eyes.

" _ **Umm, I…"**_ I was about to say, but then I realized that I have nothing to say. I don't really know how I got here. _**"Err, I don't know?"**_ I said without thinking and her cold look turned into a full on glare and she started to extended her hands towards my face and I closed my eyes.

"Wait!" I heard Haruko shout and when I opened my eyes she was standing between me and the woman. "Haku isn't a bad person! She is my friend!" She said while standing in front me defensively.

"So, you knew she was here." She said while still looking at me suspiciously.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner!" She yelled with a stutter.

"It's okay…" She trailed while giving me a weird look

" _ **So… can you let me go now?"**_ I said warily while still trying to free myself from those weird hands. The woman stared into my eyes for a while.

"Sigh… Just to be safe." She said and started to walk… right though Haruko as if she was a ghost.

" _ **Huh!"**_ both I and Haruko exclaimed as she approached me and placed her finger on my forehead. _**"Urgh!"**_ I grunted as I felt a head splitting headache for few seconds before it disappeared… and then I fell to the ground as the chair disappeared from under me.

"Haku are you alright!?" The brunette asked in concern as she came to my side.

" _ **I'm alright… I think."**_ I muttered as I rubbed my wrist where the hands where holding me.

"Don't worry she will be fine. I only was making sure she isn't a threat." The older woman simply said and she disappeared probably going back to her body.

" _ **I thought she was gonna kill me for a second there..."**_ I said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, come on! She's an X-men, she would never do that!" Haruko said with a pout.

" _ **I don't know…"**_ I trailed off and touched my forehead the same place she tabbed me. The way she looked at me before Haruko showed up, she looked like she is ready to end my life if I made any wrong move.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked while giving me a confused look.

" _ **Nothing… You should probably go back to control your body…"**_ I replied to her as I got back to my feet.

"Oh, Yeah! Good point!" She said and then closed her eye to focus and after a few seconds she disappeared, and I started to see what she sees again. "Ugh, that's always feels weird." Haruko said and rubbed her face and then she flinched once she looked around her. "Ahem… I-I mean, d-do you have more q-question." She stuttered in an embarrassment as she looked at the two adult in the room.

"No… You can leave." The woman said and Haruka immediately stood up and walked towards the door, but stopped once she reached it and turned around.

"Umm… Ms. Frost… C-Can I ask a question?" Haruko asked timidly while looking at the ground.

"Yes?" The woman said while raising an eyebrow.

"Did… Did anyone beside me s-survive the plane?" She asked and I flinched at her question. The woman eyes widened and she went silent for a few seconds.

"Sorry… You're the only one who survived." She answered with closed eyes.

"Oh…" Haruko went silent and without saying anything she immediately turned around got out of the room.

" _ **Haruko…"**_

…

 **Haruko's Room  
Haruko P.O.V**

" _ **Haruko… Are you alright?"**_ I heard Haku say after we reached my room and I threw myself on the bed.

"I'm fine…" I replied as I clinched my fist.

"… _ **You're clearly not."**_ She said and I rolled over to look at the ceiling.

"I-It just that I thought I already got over it, but finally hearing a conformation…" I trailed of as I bit my lower lip and covered my eyes.

…

" _ **Haruko… Come here."**_ Haku said softly after going silent for a while.

"Why?"

" _ **Just come here."**_ She replied and with a sigh I closed my eyes and started to concentrate and when I opened my eyes I was in the white void and Haku was in front of me sitting on her knees.

"What do you want?" I asked her sounding a little bit irritated, and immediately regretted talking to her like that.

" _ **Sit here."**_ She said while patting the ground in front of her and I did as she asked with sigh and suddenly… she wrapped her arms around my body.

"Huh? Wha!" I said in confusion as she started to rub my head while still hugging me.

" _ **I-I didn't know how to make you feel better. This was the only thing I could think of."**_ She said and I bit my lower my lips.

"I… Thanks…" I said and then reluctantly hugged her back.

" _ **Do you feel better?"**_

"Yeah… but could we stay like this little longer…"I asked her timidly.

" _ **Yeah…"**_ She answered and I nuzzled into her.

…

* * *

 **Headmasters Office  
3** **rd** **P.O.V**

"For the record I still think we should have told her." Emma Frost said as she sat on top of the desk while looking at the man at the chair.

"Like I said, telling her right now isn't a good idea." Scott said as he stood up and walked towards the window.

"It will give her motivation." She said with a smile.

"She doesn't need that kind of motivation." He said while looking out of the window. "What about the girl inside her? Do you think she have anything to do with this?" He asked while leaning on the window.

"No, her memories from before the accident were a jumbled mess, but from her memories on the island it doesn't seems like she have anything to do with this." She answered him as her smile was replaced with an annoyed look.

"I see…"

…


End file.
